Can't Help Falling In Love
by DarkLuminescence
Summary: Emma and Gunner hadn't intended on getting serious. After all, he was only going to be there a few weeks. But nothing serious turned into a love story that would last much longer than the summer. Unfortunately, there's only so long two people can remain happy in a town like White Pine Bay.
1. Chapter 1

"GUNNER!"

His name was torn from Emma's throat the second her eyes focused on the gun in a stranger's hand, pointed directly at him. Gunner's eyes widened momentarily, his foot taking a small step forward.

"Emm- " Her name was cut short, interrupted by the sound of a gun going off. For a moment the only thing she could hear was her own heart pounding against her ribcage. Gunner was standing several feet in front of her, until he fell to his knees and then on his back. There was blood…so… much… blood it paralyzed her. She could hear the man running away, his footsteps echoing along the empty street. She could feel her own legs give out beneath her, but it wasn't until she heard Gunner say her name that she was able to focus, able to crawl toward him, one hand carelessly dragging her oxygen tank behind her. She reached for him, pulling his head onto her lap, as her hands desperately searched for his wound. Once she found it, she tried to cover it, wanting nothing more than for the blood to stop before he lost too much.

"Oh my god." She choked out, tears spilling across her cheeks. With a trembling hand she cradled his face, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"No, no, no. This is not happening. Please." She cried. "Don't close your eyes. Don't you _dare _close your eyes, Gunner!"

She looked around, up toward Norman's house. It was so close, yet so far away. Maybe if she ran to the Motel office, she would have enough time to call the police. But what if something happened to him before she got back? Swallowing down the vomit that had began to rise in her throat, she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed as loud as she could. She screamed until her throat was raw and the sound of shoes against stone became apparent. She could see three figures in the distance, running toward her. She released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Look! It's Norma and Norman and Dylan and they're right there and there going to get help, okay? Gunner? You're going to be alright. Just, answer me, please." She begged, pulling him closer. He mumbled something then, a hint of a smile gracing that beautiful face of his.

"What?" She leaned in. "I didn't hear you."

"I love you." He whispered. "A lot."

"Don't say it like that." She said. "Don't say it like it's a goodbye. You're fine. You'll…you'll be fine." She leaned in and brushed her mouth against his lips. They tasted like weed and blood.

"Thank you." He breathed. She was about to respond when the sound of her name caused her head to snap up.

"He's been shot." She called out. "You have to call the police!"

Norma gasped, forming incoherent sentences before disappearing into the motel's office. Dylan and Norman rushed to their side but as Emma looked down, Gunner's eyes were no longer open.

"Gunner?" She said, slightly shaking him. No movement.

"Gunner." She said more firmly. Still no movement. Suddenly Norman's hand was on her shoulder, while Dylan reached toward the one boy in the world who had finally loved her back. He put his ear against Gunner's chest. When he couldn't make out a heartbeat, he took two fingers and placed them on the boys neck, searching for his pulse. He shook his head, trying a few more times, before finally meeting Emma's eyes and placing a hand on her own.

"Emma...I don't think he's breathing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** _I know it's only chapter two but it gets pretty heated. Hope you enjoy and reviews are very much appreciated. I know this ship isn't very popular (to say the least) ecspecially since Gunner has only been around for three episodes. Crossing my fingers that more people become interested in them. _

**FOUR MONTHS EARLIER **

"Emma." Gunner smiled, leaning against the door to his motel room. Emma smiled awkwardly, her cheeks already turning a bright red.

"Cupcake boy." She said, not quite sure what she had in mind when she knocked on his door. He was all she thought about the night before, ecspecially while she was trying to fall asleep. He was the first boy who had ever shown her any interest. He was unfamiliar territory and last night he gave her permission to explore. Unfortunately, awkwardness and all, she had no idea how to go about it.

"What's up?" He arched a single eyebrow, his smile widening ever so slightly. She licked her lips nervously, her gaze looking past him instead of at him.

"Well, you know, I work here… and it's kind of my job to make sure the guests are comfortable." She nodded a few too many times.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Mhm. Yeah." She cringed at the high-pitch sound of her voice. "Oh! And if you'd like new sheets or a quick clean, I can…I can take care of that."

She met his eyes again, horrified by how much of a fool she was becoming in his presence. It reminded her of why boys never really looked at her at school. She wasn't cool, confident or sexy. Three things Bradley had always been. Three things she would never be.

Gunner took a small step backward, giving her the space she would need to go inside.

"The bed could definitely use a strip." His eyes looked her up and down. Without much thought, she walked into the room, waiting until she heard the door close before she turned around.

"Was that suppose to be a joke?" She asked, her fingers playing with the handle of her oxygen tank. He shrugged, absentmindedly running a few fingers through his hair and slowly moving toward her. With each step that he took forward, she took one back, until she came in contact with the wall. He stopped a safe distance away, but close enough that she could feel his breath against her skin. He was just as attractive up close as he was from far away. If only she could say the same for herself. By now, he probably discovered several flaws just on her face alone.

"So." She said, hoping he couldn't hear how fast her heart was racing. He reached out and tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear. "What now?"

Gunner tilted his head.

"You tell me."

The words hung in the air for a moment, leaving her in charge of making the next move. She let go of her tank, leaning toward him and lifting one of her hands to his cheek. His own hand had reached for her arm, his fingers dancing along her skin, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps in it's path.

"Breathe." He whispered. She listened, releasing her breath and then inhaling once more before sliding her hand behind his head and pulling him toward her. Kissing him was like discovering a fire inside herself she never knew existed. With each second it only grew, until her entire face felt flushed. She pulled him closer, held on to him tighter, wanting to minimize as much space between them as she possibly could. The kisses were desperate, and if she were bolder, she'd have ripped his clothes off right then and there. Dropping one of her hands to his waist, the tip of her fingers slid beneath his shirt ever so slightly. His skin felt hot against her own and when he moved his lips to her jaw and down to her neck she sucked in a breath. One of his hands began sliding up her skirt as he got a better hold on her thigh, and his body pressed her harder against the wall. She grabbed hold of his jacket, pushing it off of him. She didn't care how hard her heart was pounding, or how fast they seemed to be moving. For the first time in her life, she just _let go. _After all, the attraction between the two of them was no secret, and he'd be gone in a few weeks. Nothing serious meant Emma was safe from having her heartbroken a second time. Nothing serious was exactly what she needed. Gunner took a step back for a moment, his breathing just as heavy as Emma's. He quickly pulled his shirt off, and she allowed her eyes to scan his bare chest. It was glorious. A little nervous, despite having woken up beside him in only her underwear, she began lifting her shirt up, tangling it with the tubes from her oxygen tank. Gunner quietly chuckled, reaching over to help her.

"Oh, god. I'm such a mess." She shook her head, clearly embarrassed. With two hands he smoothed down her hair.

"Messy is a good look on you." He grinned, kissing her shoulder and then her neck. She scrunched her nose and laughed, stepping away from him and making her way to the bed. Slowly she climbed onto the middle, never taking her eyes off him. The way he was looking at her made her feel beautiful… made her feel sexy. She watched for a second as he took his pants off and then patted the bed. Happily, he climbed on top of her, helping her out of her skirt before running his hands over every single inch of her body. She wasn't sure if it was her disorder or him that was making it hard to breathe. Probably both.

"You alright?" He asked, brushing her cheek with his hand. She nodded. "You know you can tell me to stop if you're in pain or if you can't breathe- "

"Gunner, all this talk is kind of ruining the mood, don't you think?" She raised an eyebrow. Of course, she loved the fact that he was concerned. She loved that her comfort was a priority for him and in the end he wasn't ruining the mood at all. He was only making her desire grow.

"Sorry." He laughed. "Less talking, and more of this." His hand slid into her underwear and she gasped. He knew exactly what he was doing and how to do it.

"_Oh my god._" The words fell from her mouth, along with a moan. He was a God, with boyish charms, but a God nonetheless.

"Gunner..." The pleasure continued to grow as his quickened his speed. She felt electric.

"I want..." She could barley think coherently, let alone form words.

"What do you want?" He asked, inches from her mouth.

"You." She swallowed. "Right. Now."


End file.
